Inner Thoughts
by Punstereo
Summary: Blake had gotten accustomed to her life in Beacon Academy. However, there were always things happening that she did not expect. Being woken up by the loud snoring of her partner Yang being one of them. It may make her days tiresome time, but at least it wasn't boring. (Oneshot)


The obnoxious noise echoed throughout the enclosed place. It resonated within the walls of the small room, making it sound louder than it actually was. The light coming in from the curtain being the only indication that it was morning, hence the reason for the noise. It lit up the area by a small amount, making it difficult to see anything clearly. A digital clock placed on one of the walls read 7:43 am. The glowing numbers were easily visible in the almost entirely darkened room.

"Way too early to be awake," mumbled a sleepy Blake from the lower part of the bunk bed. She tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable enough position to enjoy some sleep. Despite there being little time until she inevitably had to get up for classes, the black haired girl desperately tried to return to the land of slumber. However, the loud noise coming from above her prevented her from doing so. It was also the reason she was awake right now since it managed to wake her up before anyone else. For a second, the noise seemed to stop which filled her with hope, but it soon resumed, louder than before. It didn't help that she was a Faunus, so her hearing was naturally more sensitive.

Blake tried for a few more minutes until she realized it was no use. With a heavy sigh, she lifted herself off of the bed and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. Stretching her limbs from their state of immobility, the amber eyed girl took a look around the room. The dorm she would be staying in for the next few years was slowly being illuminated by the rising sun. It was also the room of team RWBY, the team she was part of. Blake looked in front of her to the bunk bed parallel to hers.

On the bottom bunk lay a sleeping Weiss who, somehow, was still sound asleep. Above her was their team leader, Ruby. The red haired girl looked to be peaceful sleeping on her bed suspended by the rope. How she slept on something capable of falling apart any moment was beyond understanding. Nevertheless, the pair were miraculously able to sleep through the constant noise that seemed to be never ending. Standing up from her sitting position, Blake decided to take a peek at the bed above her.

Sprawled out on wrinkled bed sheets was her partner and final member of team RWBY, Yang. The blonde haired girl had drool coming out of her open mouth which was also snoring very loudly. She looked at the other two members of her team in envy, feeling it was unfair that it was only her who was awoken. _I guess Ruby has gotten used to the annoying snoring of her sister_ , Blake thought to herself. Yet she still couldn't understand how Weiss was able to tolerate this noise.

The black haired girl turned her attention back to her sleeping roommate. There were strands of hair stuck to her face while the rest of it was literally everywhere. She was sleeping without a blanket on since Yang once told her that her semblance was able to produce its own heat. It also explained the blonde's choice of sleeping attire. The shirt that was small enough to always have her midriff showing and the shorts she wore outlined the contours of her body. Blake couldn't help but stare at her athletic figure, the result of all her training. The rise and fall of her chest made her eyes drawn to the bust that was barely contained by the shirt. Compared to her yukata, the clothes Yang wore were much more revealing.

She quickly shook her head, upon realizing she was staring for far too long. Walking over to a nearby dresser, the amber eyed girl took out some clothes. She then walked over to the bathroom, the thought about taking a nice warm shower present in her mind. However, that wasn't the only thing on her mind. The slowly growing blush on her face being an indication of this. The shower she took, which normally would have easily cleared her mind, failed to do its job this time. She even tried to increase the temperature of the water to its highest setting which only managed to sting her skin. Blake stepped out of the bathroom in her school uniform and her bow covering her faunus ears. She saw some stirring happening on the other side of the room.

It turned out to be Weiss, who was just barely waking up. Upon further inspection, she saw the white haired girl take out two ear plugs from her ears. _So that's how she stayed asleep this whole time_. The heiress turned her head after hearing the sound of the bathroom door close and saw Blake step out in her uniform.

"Oh, good morning Blake. Sleep well?" She asked as if the snoring was nonexistent. Blake felt herself internally facepalm at her question. _Today is going to be a long day,_ she thought, already feeling tired.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't sleep well. Yang's snoring woke me up." It wasn't unusual for the blonde to snore. However, it seemed louder than normal for some reason. There have been times in the past where her snoring reached new levels of bothersome but it was never as bad as it was right now.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I would lend you my earplugs but I need them to get my beauty sleep." responded Weiss matter of factly as she finished making her bed. The heiress then proceed to get her uniform and made her way to the bathroom. It was at this time that Ruby peaked her head out of the curtain like structure surrounding her bed. Her disheveled hair and the sleeping mask on her face being an indication that she just barely woke up.

"Is today Friday?" Yawned a sleepy Ruby. Blake gave her a nod of the head while taking a seat on her bed. Her response seemed to please the red haired girl making a wide smile quickly spread on her leader's face. She hopped down from the top bunk and landed with a soft thud. The silver eyed girl rushed to her own dresser and dug through the mess of clothes until she found her uniform. The cheer expression on her face meant she was eager to start the day. The spring in her step making her current emotion very obvious as well.

"I can't wait until classes are over. Weiss and I are going down to Vale for some shopping." She beamed while changing right in front of Blake. As she did this, the dark haired girl had an indifferent expression on her face, having gotten used to her teammate's lack of decency.

"I don't know how you can be this happy after waking up barely a minute ago. Especially after all the snoring your sister is doing." Blake didn't see herself as much of a morning person. She enjoyed reading late into the night if it wasn't a school day. On the weekend, she was always the last one to wake up but it didn't bother her that much. Despite this, she was usually the third person to wake up for school. Weiss was always the first one up, followed by Ruby, Blake, and finally Yang. Today was the only exception because of the snoring coming from the blonde.

"Dolt! Why are you changing in the middle of the room!?" The sudden outburst from Weiss surprised the amber eyed girl who was lost in thought. She had completely missed the sound of the bathroom door opening and the white haired girl stepping into the room fully dressed. When she went to look at Ruby, she saw her putting on the shirt part of the uniform but stopped halfway, exposing her midriff. This caused both of the girls to blush profusely, while the heiress averted her gaze with her eyes closed.

"S-sorry Weiss. You were in the bathroom so I decided to change out here." She sheepishly said as she scratched the back of her head. As she said this, Yang's snoring grew louder until it stopped abruptly. A part of Blake's mind hoped it was the last of it. Fortunately, that appeared to be the case. The black haired girl saw her partner hop down from her bed, giving her a full view of the blonde's lower features. She had to look away to avoid staring. Her landing seemed to draw the attention of the other two girls as well.

"Hey Weiss, can you keep it down? Some of us were trying to sleep." said the blonde haired girl in a groggy, yet annoyed, voice. Her statement causing Blake to rub her temples in an attempt to ease the slowly building headache. Deciding she's dealt with enough so far, the black haired girl walked out of the room unnoticed. Before the door closed, she heard one last thing coming from the room.

"Uhh … Weiss, why do you have earplugs?" said a confused Yang.

* * *

The quiet sounds in the cafeteria felt like a breath of fresh air after all the noise her teammates were making. There were barely any other students in the building beside Blake, which made it much more enjoyable to her. Currently, the amber eyed girl was enjoying some freshly made oatmeal with brown sugar and raisins. The steaming bowl tasted heavenly in her mouth and made her feel rejuvenated after the tiring morning. Besides her sat a hot cup of coffee which made her feel more awake than she was before. The caffeinated liquid was very bitter but that was the way she liked it.

 _I'm so glad the cafeteria opens early_ , Blake thought to herself. The school provided complimentary breakfast every morning for students to enjoy. Every day the cafeteria served something different that ranged from omelets to coffee to muffins. It wasn't often that she ate breakfast in the morning but some food sounded nice to the black haired girl this time around. She sat there enjoying her meal until she heard footsteps approaching. Turning around, Blake spotted Ruby approaching from one of the doors. However, it appeared Weiss and Yang were nowhere in sight.

"Hiya Blake! Are they serving cookies today?" Asked the red haired girl when she drew near. The older girl tried remembering the breakfast items being served today and recalled a tray of chocolate chip cookies next to the bowls of oatmeal.

"Yeah, they're right next to the oatmeal," She said while pointing to the tray with her spoon. Upon hearing this, Ruby's face lit up and she soon scurried off towards the sugary sweets while saying something about today being her lucky day. It only took her a couple of seconds to get a plate of cookies and sit down in front of Blake. The silver eyed girl scoffed the sweets in an almost hazardly pace. The sight was slightly amusing to watch.

"You better not let Weiss catch you eating those." She advised between spoonfuls of oatmeal. Her statement caused the girl in front of her to falter for a moment before continuing at a much slower rate. The two of them ate in silence for a while but it wasn't an awkward silence. During this time, Blake thought about something that had been on her mind lately. Recently, Ruby and Weiss have been spending more time together than usual. Not only that, the two of them have been more friendly towards each other. During one occasion, the faunus girl saw the white haired girl hug her partner after the red haired girl showed her a perfect score on a test. The look on the heiress's face was one of genuine happiness. The same thing could be said about Ruby, who returned the hug with just as much emotion.

Blake was on her bed reading at the time and reminded her teammates that she was there by letting out a small cough. The two girls immediately let go of each other, a look of embarrassment quickly replacing their previous expression. The black haired girl could also see a blush appearing on both their faces soon after. At the time, the amber eyed girl couldn't come up with an explanation for their behavior. However, after a week of careful observation, she came up with something that was surprising even to herself.

 _Those two are secretly dating_ , She mused with a small grin. It turned out that both Ruby and Weiss were bad at trying to hide their relationship. When Blake asked her team leader about her relationship with the white haired girl, she responded by saying they were just friends. Though judging from how close they sit next to each other during lunch, they appeared to be closer than "just friends". Despite knowing about their secret, the black haired girl decided to respect their decision about hiding it and kept it a secret too.

She was surprised Yang hasn't figured it out on her own. If she did, the blonde would be constantly teasing her younger sister and give Weiss a "friendly" talk about dating Ruby. This was probably why the red haired girl wanted it to be a secret in the first place.

"Well, I'll see you during lunch." Blake was brought back from her thoughts by the sound of Ruby speaking. She saw the red haired girl walk towards one of the exits, an empty plate in her hand. She put the plate on a stack of other empty plates before exiting through one of the doors. The faunus girl looked at one of the clocks placed on the wall and saw it was almost time for her first class to start. She stood up from her seat and put the empty bowl on a similar stack. There was still some coffee left in her cup so she decided to take it with her. She made her way to her first class which was with Professor Port.

When she arrived, she saw that Yang was already in her seat. The blonde waved at her and pointed to the empty seat next to her. Walking over to her partner, Blake thought about the events that took place this morning. _I wonder if Yang knows how loud she snores?_

"Hi, Blake! I saved a seat for you," she said energetically as the black haired approached. The amber eyed girl placed her coffee mug on the desk in front of her before plopping down on the seat.

"Thanks," She took a sip out of the almost empty coffee mug and saw there were only a few sips left of the drink. It also appeared that the blonde took notice of the drink in her hands.

"You know, I've always wondered how you drink your coffee. Is it ok if I try some?" Yang asked politely. The faunus girl sat there staring at her partner for a few seconds before handing her the cup. The violet eyed girl gladly accepted it, happy to know her partner was ok with sharing her drink. She placed her lips on the exact same spot Blake put her lips just moments before. The sight surprised her, but she hid it under her calm demeanor, though she could feel a slight blush appearing on her cheeks _. I guess she's the type of person that is ok with this sort of thing._ When Yang lowered the cup from her mouth, she had a look of disgust on her face.

"Wow, that's very bitter. I don't know how you can drink this," she said while passing the cup back to her partner, "but thanks anyway." The black haired girl looked inside the cup and saw that there was no coffee left. There was enough left for the blonde to take a sip before knowing it was extremely bitter. Yet despite this, she still drank it all. Before she could think about it any further, she heard the door open and saw Professor Port walk into the classroom.

"Alright take your seats, everybody. Today we are going to learn about an epic battle that took place 100 years ago," he said in his jolly voice. As he said this, collective groans echoed throughout the room. It seemed nobody was interested in learning about a battle that took place a very long time ago.

"Worry not students. I can assure you that this will be a very interesting topic. It even took place in this very city." For some reason, Blake had a feeling his lecture would not be interesting in the slightest. Nevertheless, she leaned her head on one of her hands and waited for the mustached man to begin his teachings. It didn't even take 10 minutes until Professor Port derailed from the topic and began to talk about his younger days as a huntsman. It seemed a majority of the students expected this to happen so most of them entertained themselves with other things.

Looking around the classroom, the black haired girl saw a few students who decided to take a nap instead of listening to the Professor's rambling. She also saw that her partner was one of these people. It seemed strange to Blake that Yang would take a nap, especially after the amount of sleep she got this morning. She turned away from the sleeping blonde and gazed at the front of the class where the man was still talking about his youth. The amber eyed girl hoped he would get back on track and continue the lesson.

However, after 30 minutes of listening to his over exaggerated adventures, Blake decided to occupy her mind with something else. She took a look around the room and observed the interior of the classroom. The chair she sat on was made out of a dark wood that was more comfortable than it looked. It had engravings on the side which appeared unnecessary and over the top for just a chair if you asked Blake. The desk in front of her stretched across the whole row and looked to be freshly polished. Besides those two things, nothing else really stood out. The walls in the room were a light shade of gray and the floor was a pale yellow. _I wonder who decided on the colors in this room_ , she pondered.

The amber eyed girl turned her head to the left where her partner was peacefully sleeping away. Her wild yellow hair framed her facial features while her head rested on crossed arms. She thought back to the time they first met during initiation. The way she dealt with those grim in the Emerald Forest was definitely impressive. It made her feel grateful for having a reliable partner. While the topic of Yang was on her mind, the black haired girl thought back to the past few weeks. The violet eyed girl appeared to be in a happier mood during this time. She would always wear a smile on her face that showed off her perfectly white teeth. The odd thing was that her mood was at its peak whenever she was talking to Blake.

At first, she thought it was just one of the many characteristics of Yang, but after it happened more than a few times, she began to get suspicious. Unfortunately, it was difficult to understand her true motivations. Unlike most people, the blonde had a face that perfectly masked her inner emotions, leaving Blake in the dark about what was happening in her partner's mind. She had come up with a few predictions that could explain the blonde's change of mood, but none of them had any solid evidence.

The only explanation that made the most sense was that Yang had a crush on somebody. It seemed like a ridiculous thought, but there have been some cases that showed this. On one occasion, the faunus girl heard the blonde mumbling in her sleep. It was difficult to make sense of what she said, but the things that she did hear involved the words "love" and something about a realization. Over the next few days, she would exhibit signs of someone who had a crush on somebody, thought they were rare and far in between. She remembered seeing Young sitting in their room while she looked at the scenery through the window. Her eyes were sparkling and she had a goofy grin on her face. There was also the beginning of a blush, but it was hard to see from her perspective. She appeared to be lost in thought because she failed to notice Blake enter the room.

When the dark haired girl called out to her, the blonde took a moment to turn around. The look on her face stayed the same and when asked about what she was doing, the response given confused her even more.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about stuff," she said before stepping out of the room, leaving Blake to herself. Ever since that day, the amber eyed girl never saw Yang looking out of the window again. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her partner begin to say something while sleeping. Her faunus ears twitched under the bow she wore, trying to hear the faint words.

" … soon, we'll be … together … " mumbled a sleeping Yang. Hearing the blonde say those words left Blake with an odd feeling in her chest. She ignored it and diverted her attention to the lecture going on right now. As she tried to pay attention, there was a thought lingering in her mind.

 _I wonder what Yang thinks about me._

* * *

After many hours, the last of Blake's classes were finally over. Now, she had the entire day to do whatever she wanted. Since she was unable to fully enjoy her sleep this morning, she now felt a lot more tired than she was a few hours ago. Currently, the black haired girl was on a bench located outside of their dorm. The bench gave her a nice view of the horizon and the city below. It had a lamppost next to it which lit up whenever it got too dark. The sun had an hour left before it began to properly set, which meant its rays were still fairly bright. Luckily, the warmth coming off of the rays filled her with ease. She had come outside to enjoy some time by herself. The current weather made it a perfect time to do some reading since it was neither too hot nor too cold.

The book in her hands was one of her most favored ones. It was about a young adventurer who was thrust into a war between a corrupt king and a resistance group. It was set during the medieval times but it contained some fantasy elements like magic and mythical creatures. The pages of the book were worn which showed how many times it's been read. Since Blake had memorized all the major plot points, it allowed her mind to think about other things.

After professor Port's class ended, the rest of the day went by like usual. During lunch, all of her teammates including team JNPR ate together on one of the cafeteria benches. The conversation was sort of meaningless since the majority of the people talking were Ruby and Nora. They talked about many things though the black haired girl was unable to remember most of their conversation. The reason being a certain blonde who decided to sit next to her instead of across from her as per usual. Yang talked to her about a new record she set during sparring class. She managed to knock out her opponent in less than a minute, which was just barely faster than the previous record.

Afterwards, the two of them ate in silence, though Blake's mind was on other things. The thought she had back in Professor Port's class was still on the mind. Since she and Yang were partners, it was mandatory for them to get close in the four years they would be staying in Beacon Academy. In the year that they've been here, Blake could safely say that the two of them were friends. However, she did not know how deep their friendship went.

The amber eyed girl saw Yang as a person she could rely on. She saw her as a friend and one of the few people she could hang out with comfortably. There were times where the blonde was too boisterous to deal with but that almost never happened after knowing each other for so long. She only hoped her partner saw her in the same light. It would be embarrassing if Yang didn't see her in the same way Blake saw her.

As she was thinking this, the black haired girl felt her eyelids grow heavy. It was now difficult to keep her eye open. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up but to no avail. It seemed all the events of the day were finally catching up to her. She tried her hardest not to fall asleep on the bench while being outside but it became more and more tiring instead. Her final seconds of consciousness were of the sun beginning to dip over the horizon.

Eventually, Blake managed to open her eyes enough to be aware of her surroundings. The sun was almost finished setting which made the only visible light the rays at the very top. It appeared she had been knocked out for at least an hour. _I guess I was more tired than I realized,_ she thought while shaking her head. When the faunus girl saw that the book she brought was not in her hands, she quickly searched for it. She looked to the left and saw something that completely caught her off guard. Sitting beside her was Yang who hasn't noticed that Blake was awake yet, along with her book between them. The blonde appeared to be anxious about something since her hands were fidgeting and her brows were scrunched in deep thought. It took a while for the black haired girl to full compose herself, but when she did, she made sure to hide her drowsiness.

"Yang?" She said in a confused manner, wondering why her partner was there with her. The sound of her voice seemed to startled Yang from her thinking. The blonde quickly replaced her worried expression to a more calm one.

"H-hey Blake, I didn't notice you waking up." she said while trying to remain calm, though her stuttering failed to convince the black haired girl.

"What are you doing here?" Judging from the sun being past the horizon, Blake assumed it was about 8 pm. Usually, around this time, her partner would be in their shared room doing homework or browsing the internet on her scroll. To see her out here, with her no less, was something almost unheard of.

"Well, I was making my way back to our dorm after I dropped off Ruby and Weiss at Vale when I noticed you sitting here sleeping. I didn't want wake you up but I also wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to you." She added the last part a bit hesitantly as if embarrassed to admit it. The amber eyed girl felt touched at her statement. She knew Yang saw her as friends, but she never realized how much was was willing to do for her. Standing next to someone while making sure nothing disturbed their slumber was something people who were just friends didn't do.

"Also, I overheard from Wiess that my snoring woke you up in the morning. I guess you could see this as my way of making it up to you." She said while looking at Blake with a sympathetic expression. The black haired girl nodded her head in understanding and saw the final rays of the sun dipping over the horizon. Immediately after, the lamppost next to them lit up, casting the surrounding area in a white light.

For a while, the two of them sat there, not really talking to each other. Eventual after a sort of awkward silence, Yang decided to speak up.

"Hey Blake … " she started, waiting to see if she got her partner's attention. When she saw Blake turn her head and look straight at her, she figured she was listening. The blonde averted her gaze a bit, looking worried about something.

"Do .. do you want to come with me to Vale tomorrow. We can grab a bite to eat or just hang out." She said as a light blush slowly appeared on her cheeks. Her fidgeting from before also returned but it was not as frantic. Blake sat there for a while, mulling over the words of the girl in front of her. For every second that she stayed silent, Yang became more and more anxious.

"I mean … if you don't want to I can-"

"Sure" Before the blonde was able to finish her sentence, the black haired girl gave her an answer. It seems the violet eyed girl was not expecting a yes since her face was full of surprise.

"R-really?" She said, failing to restrain the hope building up in her voice. Blake let a smile spread on her lips, happy with the idea of spending some time with her partner.

"Yes, Yang. I'd love to spend some time with you." She delightfully said. It only took a second for the blonde to be filled with immense joy. She reached toward the amber eyed girl and enveloped her in a big hug. Blake was caught off guard at first but soon returned the hug, though not with the same strength.

"I'm so glad you agreed. You have no idea how worried I was that you were going to say no," She whispered in her ear. The blonde's breath tickled her ear and sent a small shock down her spine. However, it went unnoticed by the black haired girl. She was too busy realizing how warm and comfortable she felt being wrapped in Yang's arms.


End file.
